Absolute Life-Force
The ability to have an unlimited amount of life energy. Sub-power of Infinite Supply. Variation of Infinite Energy. Also Called * Infinite Life-Force * Limitless/Unlimited Life Energy/Force Capabilities The user possesses an infinite reservoir of life energy that will never run out, which grants them unlimited regenerative power, stamina, and eternal life. Users who can manipulate life force for external usage can utilize this limitless source for many practical applications, from launching large amounts of attacks to granting life force to others. Applications * Absolute Stamina * Enhanced Health * Immunity to Life-Force Absorption * Life-Force Generation * Power Source * Quintessence Force * Meta Regeneration * Self-Sustenance * Immortality Levels *Enhanced Life-Force *Supernatural Life-Force *''Absolute Life-Force'' Associations * Absolute Survivability * Enhanced Life-Force * Infinite Energy * Life-Force Manipulation * Power Augmentation Limitations * Does not protect the user against Life Reduction. * May overwhelm/overload the user, ranging anywhere from strain to self-destruction. * While the source of energy will never run out, it may be sealed or closed off from access. * Supply replenishment may not be instantaneous, as rapid usage may result in exhaustion before recovery. * May have a limit to how much life energy can be used at once. Known Users Known Sources * Ryūmyaku/Altana (Gintama) * Celestial Robe (InuYasha) * Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) * Ryūmyaku (Naruto) * S² Engine (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Triforce of Power (The Legend of Zelda) * Midnight Lost Child (Shakugan no Shana) * Planet Eggs (Sonic X) * Zombie Powder (Zombie Powder) Gallery File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) possesses an infinite supply of alchemic life energy flowing through his homunculus body, allowing him to live for eternity, and even in the vacuum of space on the moon. File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) possesses an infinite supply of alchemic life energy flowing through his homunculus body, allowing him to live for eternity. File:Buso_Renkin_of_the_Right_Hand_Gauntlet_Peaky_Gulliver.png|Kinjo (Buso Renkin) possesses an infinite supply of alchemic life energy flowing through his homunculus body, allowing him to live for eternity. File:Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) possesses a Black Kakugane as a replacement heart, turning him into a "third being" that possesses infinite vitality, leading to immortality, to the point of surviving in space without any ill effects. File:Kazuki_as_Victor_III.png|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) possesses a Black Kakugane as a replacement heart, turning him into a "third being" that possesses infinite vitality, leading to immortality, to the point of surviving in space without any ill effects. File:Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla (Claymore) possesses an infinite demonic life energy, which grants her transfinite stamina and the ability to regenerate from all wounds instantly, which combined to her lack of weak points makes her nigh-indestructible. File:Artificial_Human_-17's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball series) is a human converted into an infinite-energy model cyborg, thus granting him eternal youth and unlimited stamina. File:Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball series) is a human converted into an infinite-energy model cyborg, thus granting her eternal youth and unlimited stamina. File:Kid_Buu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball series) possesses an endless supply of life energy, thus resulting in his immortality, infinite stamina and resilience, which, coupled with his lack of rationality, makes him one of the most formidable forces there is. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) is a Earthling mutant who possesses the Altana of Earth, thus giving him an infinite source of life energy that immortalizes him, so long as he remains on the planet. File:Kaguya's_momentum_reversal.png|Kaguya (InuYasha) wearing the Celestial Robe, which grants her infinite demonic life energy, allowing her invulnerability and powerful regeneration, as well as the energy required to stop the flow of time. File:Ultra-Fast_Regeneration_Technique.gif|Mukade (Naruto) using the infinite Ryūmyaku chakra to grant himself tremendous regenerative healing factor that borders the line of immortality, and the ability to control thousands of puppets via the new supply of chakra. File:Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) devoured the S² Engine from an angel, thus integrating it into itself, gaining infinite life energy that frees it from the need of an external source. File:Biolizard_Sonic_Generations.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) has the infinite Chaos energy applied to him via an eternal engine and Chaos Control-inducing organ to achieve immortality, but the overwhelming power led to his unexpected size growth, vital organs straining, and lowered intelligence, thus requiring a life support system. File:Shadow_the_Hedgehog_2015.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the ultimate success of Project Shadow, utilizing the infinite Chaos energy onto a life-form to create an immortal, which he can also harness for various powerful effects, and he is completely unlike the flawed prototype Biolizard. File:Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) possesses the Triforce of Power, granting him an infinite power source, which led him to possess such immortality and invulnerability that he had to be sealed away almost every time. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers